Back to Me
by Soldier of Light
Summary: <html><head></head>Apakah Kyu akan kembali pada Sungmin dan meminta maaf padanya atau malah sebaliknya? Dan pada siapa akhirnya Sungmin bersama? Inilah akhir dari kisah KyuMinMi. Bad Summary. Last Chapter Update! RnR Please chingudeul?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Back to Me**

**by Khususia**

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Seohyun(SNSD)

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Semuanya hanya milik tuhan. dan lagi" Siwon oppa milik

Warning : boyXboy, OOC, bikin mual, gaje, typo dan masih bnyak lagi segala hal yg warning(?)

* * *

><p><strong>Annyeong..^^<strong>

**Saya publish fic baru lagi neah, ini adalah fic ketiga saya dan lagi" tentang Kyumin *author tergila-gila sma Kyumin couple*..padahal fic "We Believe" belom selese. Habisnya, ide bkin cerita ini muncul gitu aja.**

**Ya udh dech, dri pda saya bnyak cincong. Lebih baik silahkan bca fanfic ketiga qw ini dan yg psti juga sngat gaje..XD**

**happy reading chingudeul...^^  
><strong>

Sungmin mendribble bola basket dengan asal-asalan di aula basket. Pikirannya tidak fokus karena Kyuhyun tidak ada disana. Sungmin tidak suka sendiri, atau mungkin dia memang tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Untuk seorang Sungmin, Kyuhyun adalah hidupnya juga. Keduanya sudah berteman sejak kecil. Sungmin ingat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, ketika ia sedang dipukuli oleh appanya.

Kyuhyun tinggal didepan rumah Sungmin, sejak dulu Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya saksi hidup bahwa seperti apa kehidupan dirinya. Melihat Sungmin selalu dipukuli dan diperlakukan keras, Kyuhyun pun mengadu pada kedua orangtuanya agar appa Sungmin dapat dibawa ke kantor polisi.  
>Dan sejak saat itulah mereka menjadi teman baik. Mungkin adalah sebuah kebetulan bahwa appa Kyuhyun adalah seorang dokter. Sungmin yang mengalami kekerasan dari appanya ternyata memiliki penyakit cukup serius. Bahkan karena kurangnya makan dan minum, tubuhnya semakin lemah, appa Kyuhyun mengatakan Sungmin mengidap penyakit mematikan.<br>Dan Kyuhyunlah yang selalu ada untuk Sungmin. Kemanapun dirinya pergi Kyuhyun akan menjaga dan melindunginya. Apapun yang diminta pasti akan diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.  
>Namun tampaknya… itu membuat Kyuhyun lelah !<br>Pintu aula basket terbuka. Sungmin memasang wajah cemberut ketika melihat sahabatnya bergerak dan berjalan ke arahnya. Dan kini mereka saling berhadapan.  
>"Berhentilah Minnie hyung !" tanpa basa basi Kyuhyun angkat bicara.<br>"Kau bicara apa Kyu?" Sungmin tampak kebingungan.  
>"Berhenti…berhenti untuk bergantung pada hidupku" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.<br>"Kyuhyun ... kau,,"  
>"Tolong lepaskan aku. Aku juga punya kehidupan sendiri. Aku ingin bebas. Aku ingin menjadi normal seperti orang lain dan tidak selalu harus mengikuti dan menuruti keinginanmu hyung. Aku tahu kita sahabat. Awalnya itu baik-baik saja, tapi semakin lama dan sejauh ini aku merasa seperti aku dimanfaatkan !" tutur Kyuhyun berterus terang.<br>"Aku tidak memanfaatkanmu. Aku bersumpah"  
>"Minnie hyung. Sejak dulu aku merasa bahwa dalam hidupku hanya ada dirimu. Karena kau mengunci dan mengurungku di dalam kehidupanmu. Aku juga ingin bersama dengan teman-temanku, atau aku juga ingin pergi tidak dengan dirimu. Aku ingin punya kehidupan sendiri yang tidak dibayangi oleh bayang-bayang dirimu dibelakangku. Jadi Minnie hyung, lepaskan aku mulai saat ini !" kata Kyuhyun berbalik berjalan keluar.<br>Sungmin hanya diam menatap kepergiaan sahabatnya. Ini terlalu cepat Kyuhyun berterus terang padanya. Dalam hidupnya, dia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa disisinya selain Kyuhyun.  
>"Kyuhyun ... aku butuh kamu" ucap Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Dan perlahan air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya yang mulus.<br>.

.

.  
>Entah mulai sejak kapan, setelah kejadian itu Kyuhyun mulai menjauhi Sungmin. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun akan menjauh, bahkan ia seperti tidak mengenal Sungmin. Semakin hari Kyuhyun semakin jauh dalam kehidupan Sungmin. Dan Sungmin pun menyerah pada akhirnya. Sungmin berfikir mungkin memang sudah saatnya ia harus melepaskan sahabat baiknya itu. Tapi untuk menjadi tidak mengenal satu sama lain itu sungguh sulit. Sungmin menginginkan Kyuhyun tetap menjadi sahabatnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tampaknya begitu membencinya.<br>Dan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun.  
>Semua orang diundang untuk datang memeriahkan ulang tahunnya. Tapi, tidak untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak mengundangnya untuk datang. Bahkan memintanyapun tidak. Kyuhyun tampak begitu membenci Sungmin sekarang.<br>Sungmin tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Jika Kyuhyun tidak mengundangnya datang, maka ia tidak perlu datang sekalipun ingin. Selalu ada perasaan ingin melangkah datang pada rumah yang ada didepan rumahnya dan mengucapkan selamat pada seseorang yang berulang tahun didalam sana. Tapi itu sungguh akan membuat Kyuhyun semakin membencinya. Jadi Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak datang.  
>Sungmin duduk dimeja belajarnya dan menatap ke arah luar jendela dimana ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya berpesta disana. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.<br>ZHOUMI  
>"Ya Zhoumi ..waeyo?" tanya Sungmin setelah menekan tombol yes.<br>"Kau tidak disini?" tanya Zhoumi, teman sekelasnya dan teman satu tim dalam basket.  
>"Aku ingin. Tapi badan ku sakit ,,, jadi aku tidak bisa datang"<br>"Ada masalah? Mau aku datang kerumahmu dan membawa obat? Sakit seperti apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Zhoumi khawatir.  
>"Tidak usah. Kau akan mengecewakan Kyuhyun jika kau meninggalkan dia disana"<br>"Baiklah ... lalu jika ada masalah kau hubungi aku atau Kyuhyun oke .." pinta Zhoumi.  
>"Ya. Gomawo Zhoumi." kata Sungmin setelah itu memutuskan panggilan.<br>Sungmin tidak butuh banyak berfikir mengenai apa yang terjadi. Dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun menginginkan selamanya, maka Sungmin akan pergi dalam hidupnya selamanya.  
>.<p>

.

.

_seminggu kemudian_

Sungmin berencana untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk terakhir kalinya pada Kyuhyun. Maka setelah jam pelajaran berakhir, Sungmin menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk bertemu dan berbicara di aula basket. Detik demi detik Sungmin menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun, namun tampaknya Kyuhyun tak mengangkat panggilannya. Sungmin masih terus berusaha untuk menunggu Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilannya. Setelah beberapa detik panggilanpun tersambung , tapi ...  
>"Yeoboseo?" sapa seorang yeoja. Sungmin mengeryitkan kening.<br>"Apa ini bukan nomor Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin mengira dirinya salah.  
>"Ah, ani… ini memang milik Kyuhyun oppa" jawab diseberang sana.<br>"Kau ..?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.  
>"Aku Seohyun dari kelas 2-1" katanya terus terang. Sungmin terkejut mendengar nama Seohyun.<br>Ia ingat bahwa banyak teman-teman sekelasnya yang membicarakan seorang adik kelas baru yang cantik dan begitu lembut. Dan ia juga masih ingat ketika teman-teman sekelasnya mengatakan Kyuhyun jatuh cinta padanya. Hanya satu hal yang bisa ia simpulkan saat ini 'mungkinkah mereka pacaran'.  
>"Aku Sungmin, sahabat Kyuhyun"<br>"Ah, Sungmin oppa ... senang sekali rasanya bisa bicara denganmu" katanya ramah.  
>"Kau mengenalku? Apa Kyu menceritakan aku padamu?" tanya Sungmin.<br>"Ne... tapi tidak banyak. Tapi banyak yang mengatakan bahwa kau begitu dekat dengannya" katanya jujur.  
>Sungmin tertunduk. Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar membencinya. Matanya merah menahan air mata keluar dari mata bulatnya. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Ada sesuatu yang ingin sekali ia ketahui, namun rasanya pertanyaan itu sungguh sulit keluar dari bibir mungilnya.<br>"Kami berteman sejak kecil, entah berapa lama itu ...," tutur Sungmin memulai.  
>"Mungkin tidak ada yang sempurna dari persahabatan sejak kecil kami. Tapi aku mengenalnya sejak kecil, aku melihat ia tumbuh dan dewasa, sampai saat akhirnya ia bertemu dengan ... dengan seseorang yang merubah segalanya. Ia tidak pernah lagi menganggapku temannya" tutur Sungmin kini air matanya keluar begitu saja.<br>"Sungmin oppa…" panggil Seohyun khawatir mendengar suara tangis Sungmin.  
>"Aku cinta pada Kyuhyun. Lebih dari siapa pun, lebih dari siapa pun ! . Aku mencintainya dengan cara yang tidak begitu baik mungkin dan untuk melihat dia bersama dengan seseorang sekarang ... Seohyun ..." Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya menahan tangis.<br>"Apa kau mengerti apa yang aku rasakan?" tanya Sungmin pada Seohyun  
>"Aku mengerti oppa. Tapi mungkin kau terlalu memaksakan diri untuk selalu bersamanya, sehingga ia merasa tertekan" kata Seohyun hati-hati.<br>"Sejak kecil kau selalu bersamanya. Membuat dia mengikutimu kemanapun dan apapun yang kau lalukan. Dia ingin bebas juga tapi karena ia perduli padamu . Ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Mungkin, sekarang ia sudah terlalu lelah dan ..." belum sempat Seohyun bicara, Sungmin sudah memotongnya.  
>"Aku hidup sendiri dalam dunia yang keras. Aku mengalami masalah berat dalam hidupku yang mungkin tidak pernah dialami oleh siapapun." Sungmin menangis<br>"Oppa ... aku .."  
>"Ummaku meninggalkanku dan menikah lagi dengan seorang laki-laki yang tidak aku kenali, meninggalkan aku bersama seorang appa seperti iblis. Bahkan appaku sering menyiksaku seolah aku ini adalah binatang, dan disanalah aku bertemu Kyuhyun. Dia melihatku disiksa dan menolongku"<br>"Kita bertemu sekarang MINNIE HYUNG !" suara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terdengar sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya.  
>.<p>

.

Dan disanalah, di aula basket tempat dimana Sungmin selalu tinggal, selalu menyendiri dan menjauh dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk datang hanya sekedar menemaninya latihan. Dan disinilah Kyuhyun bersama Seohyun. Dihadapan Sungmin.  
>"Aku sudah katakan untuk berhenti hyung. Kenapa masih terus berusaha menemuiku dan memaksa untuk bertemu denganku. Bisakah kau membebaskanku?" kata Kyuhyun tanpa basa basi.<br>"Kyu~~" panggil Sungmin pelan. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun melihatnya menangis  
>"Aku tau hidupmu keras, tapi bukan berarti kau harus selalu bergantung pada hidupku. Baiklah, kau tau sekarang tanpa aku perjelas padamu. Aku menyukai Seohyun ... dan bisakah kau melepaskan aku untuknya?" Kyuhyun menahan emosi. Seohyun hanya diam dibelakang tubuh Kyuhyun.<br>"Kau akan bahagia dengan itu Kyu ?" tanya Sungmin.  
>"Tentu .. " jawab Kyuhyun.<br>"Tapi Kyu~ Aku juga mencintaimu" Sungmin jujur. Kyuhyun tidak terkejut dengan pengakuan Sungmin. Dia jelas tau bahwa sahabatnya itu mencintainya.  
>"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu. Jadi jangan memaksa aku untuk mencintaimu hyung." ucap Kyuhyun dengan tegas.<p>

Tatapan serius Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tidak mampu menahan air matanya lagi. Beberapa menit mereka saling diam tanpa bicara apapun. Pada saat kemudian Sungmin melangkah mengambil tasnya dan berjalan melangkah ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Kini jarak mereka cukup dekat, bahkan Kyuhyun dapat melihat raut kecewa dari wajah sahabatnya itu.  
>"Selamat tinggal Kyuhyun. Ketika aku mengatakan selamat tinggal, sekalipun kita bertemu dan berada ditempat yang sama dan bahkan kita saling mengenal ... tapi ketika aku sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, aku ... tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah mengusik kehidupanmu lagi" kata Sungmin melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun.<br>"Oppa!" panggil Seohyun dan mencoba untuk mengejarnya, namun Kyuhyun mencegahnya.  
>"Biarkan dia pergi" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Meskipun hatinya ingin mengejar dan meminta maaf, namun ia berusaha untuk menahannya.<p>

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Yak! Bagaimana Chingu?<p>

Bagaimanapun pendapat kalian, sangat amat *halah* diharapkan buat ngeripiu..^^

Ripiu kalian lah yg akan menentukan fic ini lnjut apa gak..hehehe

dan buat yang sudah baca and ngeripiu fic "We Believe", saya ucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang sangat baik hati..XD *bungkukkin bda 180 derajat*

udh dech, kayanya saya kebnyakn ngemeng neh..hahaha

sekali lagi ripiu ya chingudeul...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to Me**

**by Khususia**

* * *

><p>Cast : Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Seohyun (SNSD)<strong><br>**

Disclaimer : Lagi dan lagi semuanya hanya milik tuhan. Tapi Siwon oppa tetap mnjadi suami author.

Rated : T

Warning : boyXboy,OOC, gaje, bkin mual, typo, dan masih banyak lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Annyeong chingudeul...^^<strong>

**maaf ya kalo updatenya lama...rencananya author mw update crita ini dari kmaren-kmaren, tapi di karenakan laptop author rusak jadi baru sekarang dech author punya waktu buat publish nea fic. Jadi author mau gak mau harus ketik ulang dech cerita ini di warnet..*gak ada yang nanya***

**ya udh dech, author gak banyak omong lagi...**

**happy reading..^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

Setelah hari itu semua tidak pernah sama lagi. Sungmin memutuskan keluar sekolah dan pergi entah kemana. Kyuhyun kini bersama dengan Seohyun dan juga teman-teman barunya. Meskipun terkadang ia merasa kehilangan Sungmin, namun ia puas ia dapat hidup bebas dan tidak akan ada lagi orang yang menganggu atau mengusik kehidupannya.  
>.<p>

.

.  
>_3 Tahun kemudian_<p>

" Sungmin ..." panggil Zhoumi dengan membawa ice cream ditangannya.

Zhoumi berlari menghampiri Sungmin dan mengatur nafasnya setelah sampai dihadapan Sungmin. Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia menunjukkan ice cream pada Sungmin. Sungmin menatap senang pada Zhoumi yang berjongkok cukup dekat padanya. Ada raut mata sedih tiba-tiba ketika melihat Zhoumi berjongkok menyeimbangi duduknya.

" Kenapa? Tidak suka ice cream yang kubeli ?" tanya Zhoumi ketika Sungmin belum mengambil ice cream yang diberikan Zhoumi.

" Ani .. aku suka, gomawo Zhoumi" kata Sungmnin kemudian mengammbil ice cream rasa coklat. Namun lagi-lagi ia menatap sedih pada Zhoumi yang masih terus tersenyum padanya.

" Kenapa ada orang begitu baik sepertimu ?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Zhoumi terkejut, senyumnya hilang.

" Aku benci setiap kali melihat orang-orang menyayangiku" kata Sungmin, menundukan kepalanya.

" Kenapa ?" tanya Zhoumi khawatir.

" Karena setelah mereka menyayangiku ... mereka akan meninggalkanku atau memintaku untuk pergi dari mereka." katanya sedih. Ice cream ditangannya melumer kemana-mana. Zhoumi mengambil ice cream di tangan Sungmin dan membuangnya.

" Tapi aku tidak seperti itu. Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu." Zhoumi sedikit berdiri memeluk Sungmin, lalu melepaskannya dan berjongkok lagi. Menatap namja dihadapannya dan tersenyum.

" Tidak semua orang sama. Dan semua orang bisa berubah bukan ... " kata Zhoumi mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin. Zhoumi berdiri untuk mengambil tissu dan membersihkan tangan Sungmin.

" Tidak ada manusia yang bisa hidup sendiri di dunia ini. Semua orang saling bergantung dengan satu dan lainnya..." Zhoumi bicara seperti seorang ayah menenangkan.

" Waeyo ...?"

" Apa ?" tanya Zhoumi bingung.

" Aku tidak mencintaimu, tapi kau mencintaiku ... tapi kau tidak marah dan meninggalkanku .. kenapa masih tetap disampingku, kenapa tidak marah ketika aku bergantung padamu dan menyusahkan hidupmu Zhoumi ? Kenapa ?" tanya Sungmin ingin tau.

" Kau membandingkanku dengan Kyuhyun ?" pertanyaan Zhoumi membuat Sungmin terkejut.

" Jika aku berteman dengan mu selama kau berteman dengan Kyuhyun, mungkin aku akan sedikit merasa bosan seperti Kyuhyun. Tapi jika aku jadi Kyuhyun ... aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk berhenti atau menjauh dariku. Itu wajar .. apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan cara yang salah" kata Zhoumi tersenyum.

" Apa ini balasan untuk orang jahat sepertiku ?" tanya Sungmin terlebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia meratapi dirinya sendiri dengan seksama dan merasa begitu, menyedihkan. Zhoumi hanya diam.

" Setelah umma meninggalkanku. Appa menyiksaku. Kyuhyun meninggalkanku, sekarang aku lumpuh dan tidak bisa berjalan !" kata Sungmin hampir seperti sebuah isakan. Zhoumi memeluk Sungmin yang duduk di kursi roda, menenangkannya. Menahan air mata yang ingin jatuh dipelupuk matanya.

Ya ... Sungmin lumpuh. Setelah meninggalkan Kyuhyun pergi dan keluar dari sekolah. Ia berusaha hidup sendiri dan mencari pekerjaan apapun yang bisa ia lalukan untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Sampai suatu ketika ia bertemu dengan Zhoumi, dan Zhoumi mengajaknya untuk bekerja di cafe tempatnya bekerja. Awal itu semua berjalan dengan baik. Wajah aegyo dan sikap royal Sungmin membuatnya dapat naik jabatan dengan cepat, namun beberapa orang tidak terima sehingga salah satu dari mereka mencoba mencelekainya dan menabraknya. Dan ... seperti sekaranglah seorang Sunmgin. Ia tidak bisa berjalan, dan ia tidak bisa bermain basket.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari dilorong rumah sakit dengan perasaan cemas. Hatinya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan sosok seorang yeoja cantik yang berada di rumah sakit. Seseorang mengabarkan padanya bahwa ia sakit dan sempat pingsan beberapa kali. Kyuhyun mencoba menemukan kamar rawat dimana yeoja tersebut terbaring. Mencoba bertanya pada seorang perawat dan menunjukan kamar tersebut.

Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu kamar rawat. Ada perasaan bersalah dan menyesal dengan keadaan yang ada. Ia sungguh ingin meminta maaf pada apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini pada seorang yeoja baik disana. Namun langkahnya terasa sulit untuk diajak berjalan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan berjalan perlahan. Ada seorang yeoja terbaring lemah disana. Wajahnya pucat namun kecantikannya tidak hilang begitu saja sekalipun ia sakit.

" Oppa ..." panggil Seohyun ketika melihat Kyuhyun berdiri disana.

" Aku minta maaf ... aku tidak tahu kalau kau sakit. Sudah baikkan ?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Yeoja itu hanya mengangguk.

" Aku sungguh sibuk dengan tugas kuliahku. Sehingga tidak waktu bebas untukku. Aku minta maaf Seohyun" Kyuhyun sekali lagi meminta maaf.

" Gwenchana oppa ... aku mengerti" kata Seohyun lembut.

Setelah menjenguk Seohyun, Kyuhyun meminta izin untuk kembali, karena begitu banyak tugas kuliah yang harus ia selesaikan. Namun ia berjanji ia akan datang lagi untuk menjenguk atau menemani Seohyun. Di lorong, ketika ia berjalan dengan tenang tanpa pikiran khawatir ia bertemu dengan seseorang.

ZHOUMI.

Zhoumi terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Keduanya saling diam tanpa bicara. Zhoumi mencoba menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Ketika ia mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum.

" Sudah bertemu dengannya ?" tanya Zhoumi.

" Ya .." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

" Aku senang melihatmu baik padanya. Karena, aku fikir kau tidak perduli padanya" Zhoumi tersenyum.

" Tapi hyung, bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau dia sakit dan dia dirawat disini ?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

" Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Yang terpenting ... kau dan dia baik-baik saja sekarang" Zhoumi menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

" Jadi kau dan Sung ..." belum selesai Zhoumi bicara. Suara deringan ponsel milik Kyuhyun berbunyi. Zhoumi tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena Kyuhyun sedang berbicara pada seseorang di ponsel.

" Mian hyung, aku buru-buru ...ada masalah di kampus" kata Kyuhyun meminta izin lalu pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi. Zhoumi hanya mengangguk mengerti.  
>.<p>

.  
>Zhoumi duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Sungmin dengan senyum menggoda. Melihat itu Sungmin menjadi bingung dan tidak mengerti. Sekali-sekali Zhoumi bernyanyi-nyanyi atau berceloteh ...' dia datang ... dia datang ...' dengan senyum mengembang di sudut bibirnya.<p>

" Zhoumi, apa yang terjadi padamu ? Tampaknya kau bahagia sekali" tanya Sungmin bertanya.

" Ya ... tidak usah berpura-pura. Aku tau kau juga bahagia bukan" Zhoumi tertawa.

" Zhoumi ... apa maksudmu dengan bahagia?" Sungmin bingung.

" Ayolah ... " Zhoumi masih terus menggoda.

" Zhoumi, aku bersumpah ... aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu !" kata Sungmin. Melihat wajah bingung Sungmin, membuat senyum Zhoumi hilang. Zhoumi mengeryitkan kening.

" Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang special hari ini?" tanya Zhoumi.

" Tidak ..." jawab Sungmin.

" Tidak ada yang datang menjengukmu kah ?" tanya Zhoumi lagi.

" Ada !"

" Nah itu dia maksudku .."

" ..." Sunmgin bingung.

" Kenapa diam ...seseorang datang bukan" kata Zhoumi.

" Ya seseorang datang ... dan itu adalah KAU !" Sungmin tersenyum, merasa bahwa Zhoumi begitu lucu hari ini.

" AKU? Tidak ada orang lain?"

" Zhoumi, apa aku punya teman selain dirimu? Apa aku punya keluarga yang bisa datang untuk menjengukku? Aku hanya punya kau beberapa tahun ini" kata Sungmin jujur.

Mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari Sungmin, Zhoumi langsung berfikir dengan apa yang baru terjadi. Beberapa saat ia bertemu Kyuhyun di lorong rumah sakit. Dan ia menjenguk seseorang disini, jika bukan Sungmin ... mungkinkah Seohyun berada di rumah sakit yang sama. Zhoumi langsung menepuk keningnya dan membuat Sungmin terkejut.

" Gwenchanayo Zhoumi ?" tanya Sungmin.

" Aku benar-benar bodoh" kata Zhoumi.

" Aku fikir dia datang menemuimu. Ternyata aku salah besar ..." lanjut Zhoumi.

" Siapa yang kau maksud ?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

" CHO KYU HYUN ... " jelas Zhoumi. Sungmin jelas terkejut.

" Dia datang kesini ?"

" Ya ... itulah aku fikir dia menemuimu. Ternyata tidak ... "

" Apa mungkin Seohyun berada di rumah sakit ini" ucap Sungmin lebih tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Zhoumi menatap lekat namja dihadapannya. Memandang ramah pada sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu.

" Kau ingin bertemu dengannya ?" tanya Zhoumi. Sunmgin menggeleng.

" Kenapa ? "

" Kami sudah bukan sahabat lagi." jujur Sungmin.

" Tapi ..." Zhoumi mencoba bicara.

"Ketika aku katakan selamat tinggal. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengusik atau menganggu kehidupannya lagi" kata Sungmin mengakhiri pembicaraan dan berbaring, menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Sekalipun Sungmin mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya. Tapi Zhoumi bisa mendengar isakan tangis itu dengan jelas.

.

.

.

Tidak ada Zhoumi.

Sungmin begitu membutuhkan seseorang. Tubuhnya terasa sakit dan ia butuh Zhoumi disana. Meskipun ia tidak ingin merepotkan Zhoumi, tapi ia sungguh sangat membutuhkannya saat ini. Dengan kursi rodanya ia menelusuri lorong rumah sakit mencari-cari sebuah tempat dimana tersedia telepon umum didalam rumah sakit. Ponselnya tidak bekerja beberapa hari ini sehingga ia tidak bisa menghubungi Zhoumi dengan ponselnya.

Setelah menemukan seseuatu yang dicarinya. Ia mencoba menghubungi Zhoumi, namun tiba-tiba tangannya terhenti ketika ia menemukan sosok berjalan dengan langkah lambat sambil menatap lurus ke arahnya.

KYUHYUN.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan perasaan gelisah. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Menyapanyakah ? atau membiarkan Kyuhyun yang melakukannya. Kyuhyun pun tampak terkejut melihat Sungmin disana. Namun tanpa bicara apapun ia melangkah ... semakin mendekati Sungmin. Dan kini mereka berada dijarak yang begitu dekat, namun ...

Sungmin hampir terkulai lemas ketika Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menegurnya. Kyuhyun hanya berjalan pergi begitu saja tidak memperdulikan Sungmin, seakan ia tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Sungmin langsung menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan. Hatinya sakit. Ini sudah 3 tahun mereka tidak bertemu, tapi Kyuhyun tampak tidak peduli padanya sama sekali. Begitu membenci dirinya kah.

" Kyu~ ada apa denganmu ?" Sungmin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa ijin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela dari kamar rawat Seohyun. Pikirannya entah kemana. Kosong. Seohyun melirik kepada Kyuhyun dengan khawatir. Lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

" Oppa, kau baik-baik saja. Tingkahmu aneh hari ini" kata Seohyun.

" Aku hanya lelah" kata Kyuhyun berbohong.

" Hari ini aku akan pulang ... aku senang sekali akhirnya bisa kembali ke rumah, aku tidak suka rumah sakit. Dan kita bisa bersama-sama lagi oppa." Seohyun tersenyum. Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang terjadi beberapa menit tadi di lorong. Ia bertemu dengan seseorang disana. Bukan seseorang yang baru ia kenal sebulan dua bulan. Bukan seseorang yang hanya sekedar menemani kekosongannya. Bukan seseorang yang hanya di sebut sebagai teman, tapi ... seseorang yang sudah bertahun-tahun dikenalnya. Seseorang yang bahkan lebih ia tau dibanding dirinya sendiri. Seseorang yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai sahabatnya. Tapi kenapa .. rasanya pertemuan tadi membuatnya seperti orang bodoh yang seakan tidak dikenali sama sekali. Kenapa ia tidak menyapanya ... Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung dengan dirinya sendiri

.

.

.  
>Zhoumi memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat. Tubuh itu bergetar, dingin, wajahnya pucat. Air matanya tidak berhenti menangis. Zhoumi tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya agar dapat membuat namja dipelukannya tenang.<p>

" Aku manusia Zhoumi. Sekalipun aku berusaha setegar apapun, tetap sulit untuk menahan rasa sakit didalam hatiku" Sungmin terus menangis dalam pelukan Zhoumi.

" Tenanglah aku mohon" pinta Zhoumi khawatir.

" Ketika aku berkata padanya 'Ketika aku mengatakan selamat tinggal, sekalipun kita bertemu dan berada ditempat yang sama dan bahkan kita saling mengenal ... tapi ketika aku sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, aku ... tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah mengusik kehidupanmu lagi' aku bersumpah Zhoumi, itu hanya bohong. Itu hanya untuk membuatku tegar" tutur Sungmin.

" Sungmin, disini kau tidak sendiri. Sekalipun hanya ada aku ... bukan berarti tidak ada orang lain dalam kehidupanmu. Disana, Kyuhyun berteman dengan banyak orang, tapi bukan berarti hidupnya sempurna. Seseorang yang kesepian atau seseorang yang melebihi kasih sayang adalah sama. Pernah kau berfikir bahwa seseorang yang hanya hidup sendiri bisa bahagia ..." Zhoumi bicara menenangkan.

" Tidak ada orang yang bahagia ketika ia kesepian." kata Sungmin.

" Ada ... " kata Zhoumi mencoba tersenyum.

" Terkadang seseorang yang berada ditengah keramaian ... seseorang yang mendapatkan kasih sayang berlebihan ... seseorang yang dikelilingi cinta, hidup mereka akan membosankan ... karena setiap kehidupan manusia akan melewati kesepian, kesendirian ... dan mereka yang sendiri, suatu saat akan menemukan tempat yang tidak pernah didatangi siapapun" Zhoumi menenangkan. Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia tidak mengerti.

" Mungkin kau tidak mengerti. Tapi Sungmin, meskipun kau hanya memiliki satu teman sepertiku, dan kau memiliki jutaan musuh didalam hidupmu. Ketika kau percaya padaku, kau tidak butuh siapapun didalam hidupmu." kata Zhoumi mengejutkan Sungmin. Sungmin membalas pelukan Zhoumi dengan erat.

" Zhoumi ..."

" Satu-satunya yang kuinginkan adalah melihatmu bahagia. Dan satu-satunya yang kau butuhkan adalah Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun memang membuatmu bahagia ... maka aku, akan mencoba berdoa untuk segalanya yang terbaik !" Zhoumi tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

" Ini adalah takdir. Takdir memang tidak bisa dihindari, tapi takdir bisa dirubah" Zhoumi tersenyum ramah menatap lekat pada namja dihadapannya.

" Aku punya malaikat dalam hidupku. Malaikat dengan sejuta senyum manis, dia tidak memiliki sayap. Tapi aku selalu bisa merasa terbang dan menjadi lebih baik dengan sayap yang tidak terlihat itu. Gomawo Zhoumi." Sungmin memeluk Zhoumi semakin erat dan menangis.

.

.

.

" Minnie hyung ... " Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengeluh sendiri dalam lamunannya.

Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun, ia mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut nama Sungmin. Seohyun tau Kyuhyun merindukan Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun enggan untuk bertemu dengannya. Dan dibalik semua itu, Seohyun juga tidak ingin Kyuhyun menemukan Sungmin. Seohyun begitu mencintai Kyuhyun. Sangat mencintainya. Semua orang tau tentang hal itu. Semua orang tentu mengira bahwa mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang begitu baik. Tapi ,,,, itu tidak terjadi. Sekalipun Seohyung ingat Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan dengan jelas pada Sungmin beberapa tahun lalu di aula basket, bahwa Kyuhyun mencintainya. Tapi sampai detik ini ... Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengutarakan perasaannya pada dirinya. Memang, Kyuhyun begitu baik padanya ... tapi entah kenapa, Kyuhyun belum juga menyatakan cinta padanya.

" Kau merindukan Sungmin oppa ..?" tanya Seohyun ketika mereka berada di taman kampus.

Kyuhyun terkejut dan tersenyum, " Ani."

" Tapi kau menyebut namanya barusan."

" Apa itu masalah. Dia adalah sahabatku, dan dia menghilang entah kemana ... jadi ketika kadang-kadang aku menyebut namanya. Itu adalah wajar" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum.

" Jika takdir mempertemukanmu lagi dengannya, apa yang akan oppa lakukan ?"

" Aku ... aku hanya menatapnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan dia begitu saja" kata Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian dirumah sakit.

" Tidak ingin memeluknya ?" tanya Seohyun seakan memancing.

" Kenapa kau begitu curiga?" kata Kyuhyun

" oppa ... sebenarnya, kau mencintaiku atau tidak ?" tanya Seohyun hati-hati. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan segalanya.

" Menurutmu ?" tanya Kyuhyun balik memandang Seohyun datar.

" Kau katakan kau mencintaiku. Berarti kau cinta padaku" kata Seohyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat menandakan bahwa ia memang mencintai gadis dihadapannya. Sekalipun ia tidak mengerti ... itu terasa janggal rasanya.

" Lalu kenapa tidak kita memiliki hubungan lebih dari ini ?" tanya Seohyun.

" Kau ingin aku jadi kekasihmu" kata Kyuhyun serius. Seohyun mengangguk

" Arraseo ,,,,"

" Lalu ..."

" Kemudian ... kau adalah kekasihku sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum. Seohyun tersenyum. Senang rasanya mendengar itu dari Kyuhyun.

" Dan oppa ... maka berhenti"

" Untuk ?"

" Mencari ... memikirkan dan menyebut nama Sungmin hyung lagi !" pinta Seohyun. Kyuhyun menatap Seohyun datar dan mengangguk, kali ini tanpa senyum.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Baiklah...<p>

bgaimana menurut kalian chapter ini..? kepanjangan ya? to kependekan? to sedang-sedang aja? *di timpuk readers karena bnyak yanya*

bnyak yg bilang klo Kyu jhat bgt ya.. mian...tapi di fic nea author emnk sengaja buat Kyu jadi jhat..tapi gak lama" kok..^^ dan emnk sedih ya? pie mnurut author fic ini sngat garing loch..*plaakk*

Oh iy..Author sngat berterimaksih buat para readers yg udh baca n ngeripiu fic ini...ripiu kalian lah yg membuat saya semngat melanjutkan fic ini...smpe" author rela-relain k warnet neah..*readers: gak ada yg nanya thor!*

Dan terimakasih banyak buat **LittleLiappe,hyuniemin,ayuarlyne,flufyacha,lupe,Pipit-SungminniELFishy,diidactorlove,Kyuhyuniewife,Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie,wonzhoukyu,Lanlopumin,ditahorse,rHeitawoo,Unykyuminmin,StellaSJ,Princess Sachie,cilixtabi,Cho Seo Ryun,Inha ELF SparKyuHyukBum,Dina LuvKyumin,Minnie chagiy4,Mochi-boo.**

Maaf saya tidak bisa balas satu-satu di karenakan waktu yg terbatas ini..*lebay*

tapi saya benar-benar sangat berterimaksih kepada kalian semua..^^

tapi, jangan lupa ripiu lagi ya d chapter ini..

nti klo ripiunya bnyak, saya lanjutin lagi...walaupun laptop author belum baek...

hehehe...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Back to Me

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Seohyun (SNSD)

Desclaimer : Semunyax hanya milik tuhan. Siwon oppa tetap jadi suami saya.

Rated : T

Warning : boyXboy, typo, OOC, gaje, dan segala hal yang berbau WARNING(?)

* * *

><p><strong>Annyeong..<strong>

**kalian tau...akhirnyaa laptop author baik juga..hehehe . jadi bisa update! *jingkrak-jingkrak***

**bnyak yg protes gara-gara minne oppa saya buat terlalu menderita...maafin author ya readers..hehehe**

**pie d chapter nea udh nggak kok...n juga chapter nea adlh chapter trakhir..**

**akhirnya slese jga...!^^**

**Baiklah, tanpa bnyak cincong...saya persilahkan readers skalian untuk membca fic saya nea...**

**Happy Reading..^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter...<strong>

Kyuhyun keluar dari rumahnya dengan motor hitam yang dibawanya. Seketika ia berhenti ketika melewati rumah berukuran kecil dan kosong tanpa penghuni. Dulu ... ada seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu dianiaya sang appa, dan Kyuhyun menolong anak laki-laki itu juga menjadi satu-satunya temannya. Kyuhyun melangkah berdiri didepan pintu, entah apa yang ia sedang mencoba lakukan. Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu tiga kali dan berkata dengan pelan ...

" Minnie hyung ,,,, jika kau baik-baik saja, tidak perlu membalas aku. Tapi jika kau merasa sakit, hanya cukup panggil aku" ucap Kyuhyun.

Entah berapa menit Kyuhyun berdiri disana. Ia mengingat bahwa dulu ia sering kali datang ketempat ini, mengetuk pintu tigak kali dan berkata seperti itu. Setiap kali tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya akan pergi dan berfikir ia baik-baik saja. Tapi ketika Sungmin memanggil namanya dengan pelan, Kyuhyun hanya akan duduk bersandar dipintu depan rumah Sungmin, menemaninya hingga ia setenang mungkin.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk belakangan ini. Hal-hal seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi lagi. Bahkan ketika terakhir kali ia bertemu sahabatnya itu, ia hanya berjalan tidak perduli. Jujur, ia merindukan Sungmin. Karena ketergantungan dirinya pada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun banyak merasakan kehilangan sesuatu. Tidak ada lagi yang berteriak-teriak membangunkannya lewat pagar rumah. Tidak ada lagi yang akan mengingatkan makan ketika ia telat untuk sarapan. Mungkin ada ... tapi bukan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjalan untuk mengendarai motornya dan langsung melaju menuju kampus. Pasti Seohyun menunggunya disana. Sepajang perjalanan,,, Kyuhyun hanya mengingat Sungmin. Entah kenapa sejak pertemuan mereka di rumah sakit Kyuhyun merasa butuh untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi apakah itu mungkin.

Lalu dengan tekad dan keberanian ia melaju menuju rumah sakit dan berjalan melewati kampus. Ia butuh bicara dan bertemu dengan Sungmin. Sekalipun ia tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakan, tapi yang terpenting adalah bertemu dengannya sekali lagi.  
>.<p>

.

.  
>" Kau merahasiakannya dariku ? Kenapa ?" tanya Zhoumi tidak terima.<p>

" Aku rasa itu tidak penting, dan aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir Zhoumi." jawab Sungmin.

" Ya tuhan. Kau tau! Kau sakit Sungmin! Dan kau harus sembuh!" Zhoumi berteriak.

" Zhoumi, aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku menahan sakit ini. Dan aku baik-baik saja"

" Kau butuh ginjal baru ..." kata Zhoumi perlahan nada suaranya memudar.

" Aku tau itu"

" Apa Kyuhyun tau tentang hal ini ?" tanya Zhoumi.

Sungmin terkejut, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Zhoumi selalu membawa nama Kyuhyun setiap kali mereka berdebat.

" Aku berfikir ..dari semua orang yang ada, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang paling tau kondisimu" lanjut Zhoumi.

" Iya itu tidak bisa dipungkiri. Dia tau segalanya ... itu yang membuatku bergantung pada hidupnya. Dia tau aku sakit, appanya sudah ku anggap seperti appaku sendiri. Beliau selalu menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menjaga, mengawasiku dan melindungiku setiap saat. Dan Kyuhyun selalu menuruti itu tanpa sekalipun menolak. Itu terjadi bertahun-tahun, dan aku menyadari bahwa ia bosan dengan semua ini" ungkap Sungmin.  
>.<p>

.

.  
>Kyuhyun berjalan dilorong rumah sakit mencari kamar rawat Sungmin. Hatinya bercampur aduk tidak dapat dipahaminya. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa, takut, emosi, rindu dan juga ... senang. Kyuhyun berdiri dan mencoba memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar rawat Sungmin. Setelah ia berani, ia membuka pintu dan sesaat ia terkejut ketika dari balik pintu seseorang juga membuka pintu secara bersamaan.<p>

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Sungmin. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan seksama dari ujung kaki panjangnya hingga rambut yang agak sedikit berantakan tapi tetap terlihat indah itu didepan matanya. Kyuhyun seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu ketika Sungmin berjalan dengan kursi rodanya keluar. Kyuhyun menahannya dan berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuh mereka.

" Pergilah ... aku tidak mau mengganggumu. Aku sudah janji." kata Sungmin mencoba menjalankan kursi rodanya. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

" Apa ini ... kau?" Kyuhyun tergagap.

" Aku lumpuh. Tapi dokter mengatakan padaku, aku mampu untuk sembuh jika aku mau untuk sembuh. Aku sudah katakan itu, jadi biarkan aku pergi sekarang." Sungmin berusaha lagi.

" Minnie hyung ..." Kyuhyun menahannya lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat langsung ke mata Sungmin. Melihat sahabatnya yang tubuh menjadi lemah seperti kini. Dulu, sekalipun ia sakit ... ia tidak pernah melihat Sungmin selemah ini. Apa mungkin karena ia selalu ada untuk menjaga dan mengawasi Sungmin.

" Mianhae. Semua masalah adalah salahku !" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Awalnya ia tidak berniat untuk minta maaf, ia hanya ingin memberitau pada Sungmin tentang kejadian dirumah sakit waktu lalu, juga tentang hubungannya dengan Seohyun. Tapi ia tidak tau kenapa kata maaf yang terucap dari bibirnya. Enggan untuk membicarakan apapun selain tentang mereka berdua.

" Aku tidak pernah marah padamu." kata Sungmin tanpa melihat kearah Kyuhyun. Wajahnya masih tertunduk tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun.

" Karena .. sulit untuk marah padamu sekalipun kau sudah melukai perasaanku. Aku butuh seseorang disampingku. Aku tau itu adalah kau, tapi aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena kau begitu membenciku. Aku fikir aku punya kesempatan untuk menghargai dan memulai segalanya dari awal tanpa bergantung pada dirimu. Tapi melihatmu berjalan pergi begitu saja waktu itu benar-benar membuatku yakin bahwa kau begitu membenciku. Dan kau tau ... aku takut Kyuhyun" tutur Sungmin, kini tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tidak perduli apapun yang dialaminya saat ini. Tidak peduli apa hubungan mereka sekarang. Tidak peduli bagaimana Seohyun akan membencinya, dan tidak peduli berada dimana mereka sekarang.

Kyuhyun hanya merasa ia butuh untuk disisi Sungmin dan kembali padanya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat. Ia dapat merasakan kepedihan sahabatnya itu seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sekalipun Sungmin adalah namja yang tegar ... tapi setiap kali Kyuhyun memeluknya, ia menyadari bahwa namja dalam pelukannya itu hanya manusia biasa yang terkadang akan rapuh tidak berdaya.

Disisi lain lorong, Zhoumi melihat situasi tersebut. Air mata juga mengalir diwajahnya yang manis. Bukan karena ia tidak rela melepaskan Sungmin yang sudah beberapa tahun ini padanya. Tapi lebih kepada bagaimana rasanya ketika ia bahagia melihat orang yang dicintainya dapat menemukan jalan yang selama ini dicarinya. Satu-satunya orang yang dibutuhkan Sungmin adalah Kyuhyun. Dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang.

" Kau akan menemukan tempat paling indah itu beberapa waktu lagi. Tidak lama. Aku yakin itu secepatnya" kata Zhoumi menatap Sungmin tersenyum. Sekalipun Sungmin tidak mendengar.

.

.

.

Seohyun menatap emosi pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri dihadapan. Setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Kyuhyun seakan menghilang tidak menunjukkan dirinya dihadapan Seohyun. Seohyun sudah tidak sabar dengan semua yang terjadi, sehingga beberapa waktu lalu Seohyun mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang dan mendapati Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin. Emosi Seohyun pun menjadi-jadi kini.

" Oppa kau adalah kekasihku bukan. Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak akan mencari Sungmin oppa lagi!" umpat Seohyun emosi.

" Aku tidak mencarinya ... takdir mempertemukan kami lagi" kata Kyuhyun berusaha bicara tenang.

" OMONG KOSONG TENTANG TAKDIR !" teriak Seohyun, tidak peduli jutaan mata memandang mereka berdua saat itu di taman kota.

" Seohyun jangan berteriak." pinta Kyuhyun masih tenang.

" Oppa .. kau anggap aku ini apa ? Aku ini kekasihmu ... kau harus selalu disampingku bukan disampingnya. Kau harus selalu ada di pihak ku bukan di pihaknya. Aku tidak suka jika oppa bersamanya. Aku benci lihat kalian berdua. Aku benci Sungmin oppa ! Dia selalu bergantung pada dirimu bahkan sampai saat kau jadi milikku ! ... Dan aku-" belum selesai Seohyun bicara.,, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menamparnya dengan keras.

Seohyun terkejut. Kyuhyun juga terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya secara spontan itu.

" Seohyun ... seo ,,, aku tidak sengaja" Kyuhyun tergagap. Seohyun memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan emosi. Air matanya mengalir deras di pelupuk matanya.

" OPPA ... KAU HARUS MEMILIH ANTARA AKU ATAU SUNGMIN OPPA! "" teriaknya meledak.

Awalnya Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena ia telah menampar gadis cantik dihadapannya. Gadis yang memang ia cintai ,,, gadis yang menggantikan posisi Sungmin dalam hidupnya. Namun sayang, ia baru menyadari .. bahwa cinta sejatinya bukan untuk seorang Seohyun.

" Seohyun ... kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku memilih ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

" Jelas karena aku tidak suka kau dengan Sungmin oppa." jawabnya.

" Kenapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun sabar.

" Aku tidak suka dia mengikutimu terus. Aku tidak suka ia bergantung pada kehidupanmu." Seohyun bicara dengan keras.

" Tapi aku suka itu." kata Kyuhyun mengejutkan Seohyun.

" Tapi, bukankah kau bilang kau tidak suka jika ia bergantung padamu?" Seohyun tidak terima.

" Ya ... itu terjadi ketika aku jatuh cinta padamu. Karena cinta, aku dibutakan olehnya. Aku berfikir meninggalkan Minnie hyung dan membawamu padaku adalah akan menjadi suatu kebahagiaan untukku. Tapi aku salah, setelah aku membuangnya ... jujur aku selalu menyesalinya. Sebaik apapun dirimu, secantik apapun dirimu ... tapi kau bukan Minnie hyung. Tetap tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menggantikannya." tutur Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

" Oppa ... jangan katakan kalau kau mencintainya !"

" Aku tidak mencintainya, karena aku mencintaimu ..." Kyuhyun bicara dengan tenang

" Lalu kenapa?"

" Tapi sekarang aku menyadari,,, aku mencintainya dan ... tidak mencintaimu." akhirnya Kyuhyun berkata. Seohyun terkejut dan memukul Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Kyuhyun membiarkan itu terjadi untuk sementara waktu.

" Kau jahat oppa!" ucap Seo hyun.

" Ya .. aku menjadi jahat setelah aku bertemu denganmu"

" Oppa apa maksudmu?"

" Kau tidak akan mengerti ... karena kau tidak merasakan apa yang dirasakan Minnie hyung."

" OPPA!" teriak Seohyun tidak terima.

" Seohyun. Gomawo ... dan aku minta maaf. Aku berfikir harus mengakhiri segalanya disini. terima kasih ..." ucap Kyuhyun meninggalkan Seohyun begitu saja.

Seohyun menangis. Wajah cantiknya kini dipenuhi dengan air mata. Ia benci Kyuhyun. Ia benci Sungmin. Ia sungguh ingin marah pada Kyuhyun, namun ia tidak punya keberanian untuk melakukan itu. Sekalipun saat itu ia ingin mengejar Kyuhyun dan memaki-makinya, namun kakinya terlalu berat untuk bisa menyusul kecepatan langkah Kyuhyun yang kini sudah tak terlihat.  
>.<p>

.  
>Banyak perkembangan baik pada Sungmin semenjak Kyuhyun kembali padanya. Sedikit demi sedikit dia berusaha untuk bangun dari kursi rodanya dan belajar berjalan dengan kakinya. Sekalipun pada saat-saat seperti bukan Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya. Ia tetap semangat untuk sembuh, karena Kyuhyun kini sudah menjadi sahabatnya lagi. Zhoumi berloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil ketika melihat perkembangan baik pada Sungmin, sedikit lagi Sungmin pasti bisa kembali berjalan.<p>

" Zhoumi, kau benar-benar lucu." kata Sungmin tersenyum.

" Ya tuhan Sungmin aku senang ... aku senang melihatmu menjadi lebih baik sekarang. Ahhhh ... aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyuhyun" kata Zhoumi. Ya ... sekali lagi kata-kata Zhoumi membuat Sungmin terkejut.

" Kenapa .. harus Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin.

" Karena dia yang membuatmu senyum seperti ini. Aku tau itu." kata Zhoumi tersenyum.

" Aku fikir semua ini karenamu, bukan Kyuhyun"

" Ya ... tapi senyum yang kau tunjukan sekarang padaku berbeda dengan sebelum kau bertemu Kyuhyun."

" Zhoumi .. kau begitu baik. Aku akan selalu berdoa semoga tuhan membalas kebaikanmu." kata Sungmin tulus.

" Tuhan sayang padaku. Bahkan, ia sudah membalasnya untukku." kata Zhoumi bangga. Sungmin mengeryitkan kening tidak mengerti.

" Sekarang ... kau tersenyum tanpa beban. Dan kesehatanmu mulai membaik, tuhan telah membalasnya dengan itu."

" Zhoumi .. sesuatu yang adalah untukmu, bukan atau tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

" Tapi ... dua hal itu yang kuminta pada tuhan belakangan ini." kata Zhoumi tersenyum lagi.

Sungmin pernah benar-benar menyesal. Mengapa dia tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki sebaik Zhoumi. Kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun yang pernah melukai perasaannya. Tapi ia ingat, Zhoumi pernah menjelaskan padanya bahwa. Sekalipun didunia tempat kau berpijak kau menemukan seseorang sebaik malaikat, tapi jika hatimu tidak ada ruang untuknya ... cinta akan tetap tidak bergerak. Tapi, sekalipun kau tidak berada di dunia dimana cintamu kau simpan ... dia akan tetap bergerak perlahan.

" Minnie hyung aku datang ..." ucap Kyuhyun masuk dan ia sedikit terkejut melihat ada Zhoumi didalam sana. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Zhoumi. Sungmin sudah menjelaskan segalanya tentang bagaimana Zhoumi selalu ada disisinya.

Kyuhyun berjalan masuk menatap kedua orang yang ada disana.

" Bukankah kau bilang kau ada kuliah hari ini ?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

" Ya .. tapi seseorang memaksaku untuk datang hari ini" Kyuhyun melirik Zhoumi yang tertawa.

" Zhoumi ?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

" Dia mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku tidak datang." kata Kyuhyun.

" Zhoumiiii~" rengek Sungmin pada Zhoumi.

" Baiklah, sekarang aku harus pulang. Kyuhyun, mulai sekarang aku serahkan namja cantik(?) ini padamu. Kalau kau berani meninggalkannya lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan memukulimu sampai kau tidak bisa bicara !" ancam Zhoumi.

Zhoumi berjalan mengambil tasnya dan memeluk Sungmin, mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya dan menepuk kepalanya pelan. Lalu berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun. Tersenyum. Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi juga dan membalas senyumnya.

" Gomawo hyung ..." kata Kyuhyun.

" Gwaencana ... jaga dia baik-baik." kata Zhoumi sambil berbisik dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Lalu pamit pada keduanya dan pergi.

Kyuhyun duduk ditempat tidur dan menatap lekat pada namja dihadapannya. Sungmin yang merasa risih dilihat seperti itu menundukan wajahnya malu-malu. Kyuhyun mendekat dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sungmin terkejut dan berontak, namun Kyuhyun menariknya kembali dalam pelukannya ketika Sungmin mencoba menarik diri.

" Tolong jangan bergerak. Kau begitu cocok berada dipelukanku." ucap Kyuhyun.

" Kyu apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin merasa risih.

" Mianhae ... aku telah membuatmu seperti ini hyung. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi .."

" Tidak apa-apa .." Sungmin mulai menangis. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya dan menghapus air mata yang jatuh dipipi namja aegyo itu. Menatapnya lekat.

" Minnie hyung ... apa kau mengizinkanku untuk mencintaimu ?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkejut.

" Aku mencintaimu !" Kyuhyun jujur

" Tapi,,,..." sebelum Sungmin menjawab, kyuhyun langsung menciumnya dengan ciuman kecil, namun itu terasa sangat manis. Sungmin semakin terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

" Jangan menolak hyung ! Karena aku tidak suka ditolak!" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

" Kau ..." Sungmin tergagap.

" Jika hatimu tidak kau buka untukku. Aku akan memaksa menerobos masuk, lalu aku akan membawa hatimu dan hatiku, setelah itu aku akan membuang kunci tersebut sehingga hatimu tidak akan bisa dimiliki siapapun selain aku !" ancam Kyuhyun. Mendengar kata-kata itu Sungmin tertawa.

" Aku akan menyimpan kunci itu baik-baik. Jadi kau tidak akan bisa menghilangkannya." kata Sungmin menantang.

" Terlambat. Hatiku dan hatimu telah bersama sekarang." kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun tanpa izin, Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu dengan erat.

" Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Kyu." pinta Sungmin dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sungmin tidak pernah merasa sebahagia hari ini. Ia benar-benar merasa senang, beban yang ia tanggung selama ini benar-benar tidak terasa ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat. Ia sungguh berharap Kyuhyun akan selalu disampingnya dan tidak meninggalkannya lagi. Kini, hanya tinggal air mata kebahagiaan yang tersisa. Segalanya akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang.

" Akan kudonorkan satu ginjalku untukmu hyung. Karena dalam pemeriksaan ... dokter mengatakan ginjalku cocok denganmu!" ucap Kyuhyun.

Mendengar itu Sungmin hanya mampu menangis dan memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Selesai..!<p>

bagaimana readers menurut kalian endingx...? gaje ya?

mian klo endingx gk sesuai hrapan kalian...tapi hanya sgini lah kmampuan otak author...==

baiklah, saya akn balas ripiu readers stu" ya...krna klian udh berbaik hti untuk ripiu fic ini..^^

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy** : haha..ya cincang az KYU... mkasih ripiunya ya chingu..^^

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie** : Makasih ripiunya... Tnang az..nti mimi ge biar sma author...*plakk* haha..

**ditahorse**: nea udh sya lanjutin...mkasih ya ripiunya chingu..^^

**cilixtabi** : nea udh lnjut n laptop author udh .. ...mkasih ya y ats smngat n ripiunya chingu...

**Mauyeppaelf** : iy..nea kyu tetep sma umin kok.. mkasih ripiunya chingu..^^

**Lanlopumin** : jngan..kyu tue psanganx tetep sma umin..biar mimi ge sma author az..*plakk* heheh

mkasi ya ripiunya chingu..^^

**LittleLiappe** : aishh~~ gak ush pke nemplok"in d jidat donk...:P

klo qw blang" nnti u ambil Kyu dluan lagi...kan sya juga mau..*d tndang Liappe* hehehe..

y udh..nea lnjutanx..mkasih ya chagi ripiunya..^^

**rHeitawoo** : hueee...jhat..T_T nea udh sya blas ripiunya...

kan critax tentng kyumin..ngapain msukin wookie to henry to unyuk...mreka tuh sibuk ngurusin rumah qw..*d plototin wooknyukhen*

y udh..mkasih ya ripiunya..

**Dina LuvKyumin** : nea udh sya buat KyuMin bersatu..*power ranger kali*

hahaha... mkasih ya ripinya chingu..^^

**diidactorlove** : hehehe...nea lanjutannya... mkasih ya ripiunya chingu..^^

**Sena** : mianhe...minnie udh sya buat menderita..hehehe..pie d chapter ini udh gak kan..?

mkasih ya ripiunya chingu..^^

**Mochi-boo** : gak mau sma guntur..sma gledek az(?) hahaha...

iy..iy...mian.. pie d chapter ini udh gak kan...?

y udh...mkasih ya ripiunya chagi..^^

: uwooo atut...author d mrahin...T_T*author smbunyi d blkang siwon oppa*

maaf..maaf...pie d chapter nea minnie oppa udh gk mndrita kan..? hehehe...

mkasih ya ripiunya chingu..^^

**Unykyuminmin** : klo cmburu kyax gk ad deh...

hehehe...mianhe... pie klo kyunya yg nyesel..udh sya buat d chapter nea..

mkasih ripiunya chingu..^^

**sparkyuminnie** : nea udh sya lanjutin...pie maaf ya klo kurang sedih..

hehehe... mkasih ya ripiunya..^^

**lupe** : wah...pie syangnya d sni tetep pair kyumin..hehehe..mian

mkasih ya ripinya chingu..^^

**Kim Ryesha** : boleh kok silhkan az..lmpar seohyun k sumur..*d bacok seohyun* hahaha

mkasih ripiunya..^^

**Princess Sachie** : ya..nea udh gak sya bkin tersiksa lagi kan..? hehe

mkasih ya ripunya chingu..^^

**it's me** : nea udh sya lnjutin..mkasih ya ripiunya..^^

**DarkDestiny No.10** :slam knal juga... mkasih ya ripunya..

n sya jga udh bca fic chingu...kren loch..hehehe

**Minnie Chagiy4** : ya kyu emnk pabo...*kyu:author sedeng! u tuh yg lebih pabo..cpa cba yg buat qw jdi jhat d fic u? author: hehe..mian..mian*

hehe,,mkasih ya ripiunya chagi..^^

**Cho Hyun Jae** : nea udh update.. mkasih ya ripiunya..^^

**dwirana** : aish~~ knp gak d bca..? T_T *nangis d plukan siwon oppa*

pie mkasih dech ripiunya chagi..^^

yep...smuax sdah sya blez ripiunya...

tapi jngan lupa ripiu lagi ya d chapter ini...

dan buat sluruh para readers yg udh ripiu d chapter" sbelumx to yg d fic sya yg lainnya..sya ucpkn terima kasih..*BIG HUG FOR READERS*

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!


End file.
